


Fuck off, and Thanks

by Amalda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalda/pseuds/Amalda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stitching you up after a hunt, he tells you not to be a pussy, and it turns into hot, painful, bloody sex.</p><p>Based off an Imagine at Dirty Supernatural Imagins with this url: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/81940584735/source</p><p>Reader Gender:Female<br/>(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first time I've written something like this, so don't expect perfection.)<br/>Warnings: Swearing (It is smut..) bondage, possibly dub-con though I would personally say consent is very clear, roughness. Oh, a bit of a comedic relief too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck off, and Thanks

"Shit! Can you not try to puncture a frigging lung?!" You growl out at Dean as he tries to stitch up a wound on your breast.  
"Can you stop bitching for a single minute, and really? Frigging? You just swore!" Dean snaps back.  
"At least I try to not sound like a middle schooler!" You shout back, face flaming from anger and pain.  
"Did you forget to give her advil before you started again?" Sam yells through the wall to your room from his and Deans space.  
"Dammit, why didn't you say something?" Dean says, realizing he did.  
"I did, but you ignored me and then handcuffed me to the bed when I tried to get it myself!" You snap back, showing off your handcuff.  
"Shit." Is all the response you get from him as he stands to look for the pills. He rustles through the first aid kit first then aims for your toiletry bag, muttering about something.  
"It's not in there, It's on the floor, you dumped the bag picking me up." You say, rolling your eyes.  
"I know that." he responds, lying so obviously that you had to sigh to avoid laughing.  
"Hey! Are you two still alive? Do I need to come help out?" Sam yells through the wall, sounding worried.  
"We're fine! Dean just needs to pay better attention to what he's doing!" You yell back, before a hole appears in the wall. Dean plops down on the bed before anything else can be said and finishes the cut he was on before splashing vodka on it.  
"OW!" You scream.  
"Oh, stop being such a pussy (Y/N)!" Dean says, handing you the pill bottle before uncuffing you.  
"Bite me."  
Dean gives up and moves to a less serious cut and splashes it with the vodka too, clearing some blood away. You grab the rag on the night stand and wipe away the remaining blood and drink before standing to go the bathroom.  
"Where are you going? I'm not done." Dean asks in a weary tone.  
"Bathroom, because you are. That cut was the only one that was dangerous." You snap back, still miffed about the cuffs.  
Dean stands up and walks up behind you, grabbing your arms.  
"Hey!" You manage to let loose before he gags you with his hand.  
" A little appreciation would be nice, being as I just stitched you up and no, I'm not done until I make sure that you aren't going to bleed tonight in your bed." Dean spits into your ear. You really have no idea what makes you do it, but you twist around quickly, grabbing his face and kissing him on the spot, roughly.  
Dean's hand goes straight from where it was hanging in the air from covering your mouth to in your matted hair pulling it while the other grabs your ass to grope and leave bruises you'll find tomorrow. Some how you end up on the bed, neither of you saying a word while you continue your almost violent make out session.  
Dean flips you both over, slamming you against the wall, breaking your kiss.  
"What the.." Is all you hear from the other side of the wall before you let out a loud porn star moan. Then a "Shit, I don't wanna hear this!" and a door opening and closing, as Dean starts nibbling your neck. Your hand start fumbling with Deans shirt, trying to pull it off.  
" Well aren't you just in a hurry." Dean says, pinning your hands above your head, getting the handcuffs back out and locking them around your wrist before ripping your pants off.  
"Look at these panties." Dean says, grabbing a pocket knife before cutting your red panties right off of you.  
"Hey!" Is all you get out before he stuffs the remainder of your once beautiful panties in your mouth. He stands up to remove his own pants and boxers, without cutting them off.  
"Now let's play a game, first to come, is the first to apologize." Is all you hear before he jolts a finger into your apparently sopping pussy. You moan loudly through your panties as he heads straight for your g-spot. You start trying to spit the material out of your mouth, succeeding after only a couple of tries.  
"If we're going to play a game- it better be both of us." You say, short of breath from his finger.  
"Alright, but you did ask for it." Dean says with an evil grin on his face, suddenly removing his finger and shoving himself in. He starts pumping furiously, ignoring your screams of pain as he stretches you out over his dick. He reaches further than anyone else has before, hitting new places that aren't used to contact, let alone a pounding, but you love it, and don't want him to stop.  
"Harder.." You say, even though his pace hasn't slowed. Not that Dean isn't happy to comply. Which he makes quite clear when he goes much harder than you expected.  
"Shit" you say, feeling your orgasm coming, and trying to suppress it.  
"Getting close (Y/N)?" Dean questions, going even faster than before, his thrust becoming jagged.  
"Yes" You whimper in pained pleasure.  
"Good"  
You come against your will, almost blacking out from it's force. Dean keeps going for a few pumps inside you before exploding also. You come back down to see Dean grinning like a sly dog next to you.  
"What?" you ask.  
"We played the game, and you lost." He responds.  
"Fuck off, and thanks." is all you say before you roll over, still covered in blood, and go to sleep.


End file.
